


Puppy

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, CAAAAANCER, CW Self Harm, CW Suicide attempt, Hurt Dean, I hate myself, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nurse Ellen, Poverty, Sick Ellen, Terminal Sickness, off screen Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Harvelle has always been there for the poor kids in her wing that had no one looking after them. Only fitting that she ended up as one of those lonely souls without visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, sorry. I forgot yesterday. I'm so fucking sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this. AGAIN DEAN HAS BEEN IN A BAD SPACE AND IT'S PRETTY GRAPHIC SO DON'T READ IT IF IT COULD TRIGGER YOU

"Hey, I thought you retired a few months ago!" Dean mumbled as he blinked his eyes open. He wanted to sit up but he knew his muscles wouldn't allow that.

 

"And I thought I threw you a never come back party, kid." Ellen said. Dean smiled at little. "I see you fell back into old habits." Ellen said, turning the unit of nutrition that was connected to Dean's IV to read the label.

 

"Yeah." Dean said, closing his eyes again. He was tired even though he'd probably been sleeping for days. His body was in shut down mode since he'd been starving himself for a few weeks now.

 

"Come on, puppy." Ellen said, cupping his face. "What happened, huh?" She asked. Dean looked into her kind eyes.

 

"I don't know." He said. Ellen shook her head. She had always been his nurse, for years now. When he cut enough he needed blood transfusions, when he'd tried to drown himself and ended up with pneumonia, when he went on a hunger strike first. She always sat at his bedside for hours talking to him.

 

"Yes you do." Ellen said. Dean's lips stretched into a smiled.

 

"How fucking pathetic is it that the person who knows me best is a nurse, huh?" Dean mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

"You're just in a bad space, puppy, you're gonna get out of there some day and I'll still be there for you. You're not pathetic, Dean, it's not your fault, that's why it's called mental illness. You can't be responsible for your own disease." Dean nodded, leaning into Ellen's touch.

 

"Can you stay a bit longer?" He asked.

  
"I'll be here when you wake up again, puppy." She promised. Dean slept a bit better knowing he wasn't alone anymore. He knew his mother would be with him if she could but his father wouldn't allow it, saying that he got himself into a hospital on his own so he had to go through it alone.

 

It was dark outside when Dean woke up again. Ellen was dozing in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at her, realizing he was a bit more awake. The liquid food flowing into his blood was helping already. He didn't really know if that was a good thing or not.

 

"Thank you." He whispered, knowing it wouldn't wake Ellen. He sat up a little, looking down his own arms. He was thin both because of his family just scraping at the end of poverty and him not eating for bordering on three weeks now. His hands were still shaking a bit.

 

"Morning, puppy." Ellen mumbled. Dean looked at her.

 

"It's late." He said. "You should go home and get some rest in an actual bed. I'm not worth a stiff back and hurting neck." Ellen just chuckled.

 

"So what really happened, Dean. Your chart says death wish, we both know you're pretty much past that." Dean shrugged weakly.

 

"Just not enough food for me and Sammy to get by… and I'm pretty much fully grown… I'm almost done with high school."

 

"Boy, you're going seriously damage your body one of these days." Ellen said "And you're definitely not fully grown." Dean just shrugged again.

 

"How is Sammy?" She asked. Dean smiled.

 

"He's doing god, growing like you wouldn't believe, already as tall as me, the little geek." Dean said with a fond smile. "I just want him to be tall and strong for when I'm not around anymore." Ellen shook her head.

 

"Don't talk like that, Dean." She said. "Depression is no death sentence."

 

"It is if you don't have the money for a therapist… or even any kind of meds. Me being in the hospital again probably means that we won't get new clothes this winter or two meals per week… and mom is taking a new job. It'd be better for all of them if I just ended it already."

 

"Dean, look at me." Ellen said. "You're not killing yourself, not even for your family, you understand me?" Ellen asked. Dean shrugged.

 

"It's no use. I'm gonna end up like my father anyway." Ellen shook her head.

 

"You're a good boy, Dean. You have a big heart beneath those bones." Ellen said. "And your life's probably gonna suck for a long time but you and Sammy, you'll get out of that shit. You're gonna earn decent money and have a good life. It's all gonna be okay, puppy." Dean just smiled at her and held out a hand which she took and squeezed.

 

"Now you rest a bit more until you get some colour back." She said. "And then you eat as much as you can get, ya hear me. I don't wanna have to come back to this hospital any time soon." Dean nodded.

 

"I'll try. I promise."

 

 

 

Ellen appreciated the irony of it. All her life she'd spent her hours in this hospital, looking after the kids who had no one looking out for them. The lonely souls on her floor with no visitors. She'd never wanted to do anything else. Just fitting that now she was one of those lonely souls with no one but the nurses visiting her. Not many knew she was a nurse in this hospital once, fewer remembered her.

 

"Come in." She called when she heard a knock on the door. Probably another young thing wanting to take a blood sample or check her lungs. Her body didn't forgive her for years of smoking, now here she was with terminal lung cancer, thank you very much.

 

"You're new." She said to the young man entering her room. He wasn't in scrubs, weird. Even weirder was that his big green eyes had something familiar.

 

"I don't work here, Ellen." He said, his voice deep and rough. Everyone here called her Mrs. Harvelle despite her trying to get them to stow the crap and just call her Ellen. No use for formalities with a dying woman.

 

"Then why're ya here?" She asked.

 

"Because you've always been there for me." He said. "I'm Dean, Ellen." The young man smiled and she couldn't help but smile back because it all made sense, she saw the little boy behind the broad shoulders and strong muscles. She saw the sadness in his eyes and the shy smile she'd missed so much over the years.

 

"Puppy!" She called and he went to sit down in the chair next to her bed. He chuckled and took her hand.

 

"I'm twenty-seven, Ellen, not a puppy anymore." He said. She looked him up and down.

 

"I can see that, boy. You sure grew up good since the last time I saw you." She said. Dean smiled.

 

"Yeah, you were right after all. Me and Sammy got out of our hell." He said.

 

"I'm happy to hear that, puppy." She smiled. "Now why are you here?" Dean shook his head.

 

"Like I said, you've always been at my side when I needed someone to hold my hand and tell me I can do it… I just wanted to return the favour." He said, squeezing her hand. "I heard about you… your illness. I just wanted to see you again." He added. She smiled.

 

"Thank you, kid." She said. "How's your life?" Dean smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

 

"I'm a mechanic, working in a little shop in LA. I've got a tiny little apartment barely worth calling it a room, but it's cheap so I can help Sammy get through college. He's got a partial scholarship, he really did stick to his books. He's studying law at Stanford." Ellen smiled.

 

"That sounds wonderful, Dean." She said. "How are you doing?" Dean shrugged.

 

"I'm not… depressed anymore. At least I don't think so. I'm pretty happy with how my life's going. With Cas." Dean said.

 

"Who's that?" She asked and Dean blushed. "My puppy's in love!" Ellen called. Dean laughed.

 

"Yes." Dean said. "He's beautiful." Ellen raised a brow.

 

"Didn't see that one coming." She said. "So, how'd you meet your Romeo?"

 

"Stumbled into the auto-shop. Literally no idea what a motor is supposed to look like." Dean said. "I helped him out a little… he had me under a spell in minutes with the way he tilts his head and his eyes, god they're so blue. Never seen eyes like that. He's just perfect."

 

"Sounds like you really did good with your life." Ellen said. Dean smiled.

 

"Only because of you." He said. "Seriously, Ellen, you've saved my life. I'd probably be six feet under with my neck sliced if you hadn't been there for me." Ellen smiled, shaking her head slowly.

 

"I only did my job. Never could see a kid without visitors." She said.

 

"You did so much more than your job, Ellen. You came back for me even when you weren't even working here anymore. I can't thank you enough for that."

 

"You being here is enough, Dean." She said. "Now gimme a hug, puppy." Dean smiled and stood up to carefully put his arms around her. It felt like all the times she's held him when he'd just needed someone in his lowest points. 

 

"Thank you." He whispered again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, again sorry it's a day late. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments please :33


End file.
